Uther Beowulf
Uther Beowulf is Carlo Rivera's first ever D&D character. He is a light cleric of Lathander, a wild magic sorcerer, a college of lore bard, and a great old one warlock. 'Intro' When Uther walks into the room, you'll know it. Every flame in the area will brighten. Hymns to Lathander play. Beer sweetens. And every spellcaster in the area shakes their head at the gratuitous cantrip usage. Uther is known for casting Light on his own hair, in the rosy color of the dawn. His eyes glow with thaumaturgy. He has a Gem of Brightness stuck to his forehead. Dancing Lights hover above his head. Most of his magic items have Continual Flame spells on them, up to and including his Daern's instant fortress. Beside him, a Mage Hand carries a mundane torch, whose flame has been manipulated with Control Flames to form Lathander's holy symbol in purple flames that are twice as bright as normal. With 12 skill proficiencies (with Insight and Perception at expert level), a familiar, 17 cantrips, spells and features from five classes, and armor equivalent to an ancient red dragon, Uther is built to be versatile. He has all the spellcasting service spells and serves as an off-tank and secondary healer, as well as the team spotter and lie detector. But of course he is best known for profligate casting of fireball and hellish rebuke, and is so adept with them that he can burn straight through fire resistance. 'Description' 'Personality Traits' Nothing can shake my optimistic attitude! I quote (or misquote) sacred texts and proverbs in almost every situation. 'Ideals' "Let your light so shine before men, that they may see your good works.” (Good) 'Bonds' I must do right by my friends, especially Malcolm Silverbrow, who helped me find a place in Faerun. 'Flaws' I am too eager to solve problems with fire. 'Character Backstory' The human Uther Beowulf began as an acolyte of the Luminous Angelic Sacred Epiphanic Radiance. Recently ordained as a cleric of the church of the L.A.S.E.R., his faith is built on time praying on the pews of his church, and so in battle, he can often be heard chanting the battle cry, "Pew pew pew!" Perpetually optimistic and prone to quoting scripture (notably the Book of Armaments, chapter two, the parable of Saint Attila and the Holy Hand Grenade), he spent his days on Zendikar blessing crops, healing the sick, and exorcising the occasional zombie. Then the eldrazi showed up. Uther was last seen at the siege of Sea Gate, when a spacetime distortion blast cast by the eldrazi titan Kozilek wiped him off the face of Zendikar. Instead of killing him, however, it flung him across the blind eternities and dumped him in Faerun, where he met and befriended Malcolm Silverbrow, another man of faith in a world not his own. Years of ministering to the many races of the cosmopolitan continent of Tazeem gave Uther an appreciation for both law and chaos, and he has come to believe that goodness is the balance between the two. A patron of the common people, Uther helps others out of habit, with little consideration for personal cost. His thinking on matters of morality is a straight as a beam of light – and just as unbending. Between his clanky scale mail, his habit of casting Light on his own hair, and the prayer wheel he spins when idle, he is not an ideal addition to a stealthy party, except perhaps as bait. When out of combat, he enjoys ale, mead, and viol music. These days, Uther can generally be found diving for cover behind Malcolm, flinging spells of light and healing while his mace dangles unused at his side. The two friends were quickly snapped up by the Order of the Gauntlet, which led to a fateful assignment to escort a delivery of weapons to Crossing Inn... 'Life as an adventurer' Uther trained as a cleric of Lathander in Dagger Falls before becoming involved in the events of Curse of Strahd. After seven hair-raising adventures in Barovia, Uther found a way off the plane and somehow ended up in the Underdark, where he rejoined his friends and participated in the Out of the Abyss campaign. He has personally faced down multiple demon lords as well as Ogremoch the elemental prince. He participated in the ill-fated Assault on Maerimydra, where his heavy reliance on fire magic worked against him in a city filled with fire-immune demons. Uther died four times during that battle, but was brought back each time by his friends. Uther's skills were instrumental during the battle in the catacombs of Phlan, where vast numbers of undead fell before his fireballs. He has been spotted battling the Storm King's Thunder in various locations on the sword coast, and was partly responsible for flooding the headquarters of the Cult of the Crushing Wave. 'Character Information' 'Current Tier: 4' 'Magic Items' *Phlan-customized Half Plate with Continual Flame spell (rare) *+1 Shield with holy symbol emblem of Lathander and Continual Flame spell (uncommon, untradeable) *Cloak of Protection with Continual Flame spell (uncommon, attuned, untradeable) *Daern's Instant Fortress with Continual Flame spell (rare, roof damaged 84/100) *3x Driftglobe (uncommon) *Gem of Brightness 50 (uncommon) 30/30 *Weird Tank (rare, attuned) *Tome of Understanding (very rare, untradeable) *Sunbeam (artifact spelljammer, minor helm) *Eyes of Charming (uncommon, attuned) *Amulet of Fire Breath (uncommon, attuned) *Clothes of Mending (common) *Staff of Adornment (common) 'Build' PHB +1: Elemental Evil Player's Companion Feat: Skilled Feature: Shelter of the Faithful (Beregost, Dagger Falls) Lifestyle: Modest (1 gp/day) Feat: Elemental Adept (Fire) Potent Spellcasting Sorcerous Origin: Wild Magic Otherworldly Patron: Kozilek, the Great Distortion (Great Old One) College of Lore Expertise (Insight, Perception) Feat: Magic Initiate (Wizard) Eldritch Invocation: Devil's Sight Eldritch Invocation: Misty Visions Epic Boon: Boon of the Fire Soul 'Notable Incidents' Potential Spoilers: *Escaped Barovia *Was a member of the party that took down Graz'zt and Ogremoch in one night. He was level 5 at the time. *Was there for the death of Orcus. *Killed a brainwashed child assassin with Burning Hands, then went on an atonement quest, saving three children and ending a fight nonviolently with repeated castings of Zone of Truth. *Helped trigger a civil war in Gracklestugh. *Encountered Bahamut himself after particularly meritorious conduct in the Underdark. He now wears a Gem of Brightness on his forehead. *Became notorious for dropping a level 7 fireball on himself while surrounded by orogs in Maerimydra. The same feat that let him bypass Graz'zt's fire resistance caused him to bypass his own. Oops. I had to promise our life cleric I'd never pull such a stunt again. *Was nearly killed by an assassin underneath Phlan. *Teamed up with an arcane caster to slow-cook two dwarven assassins with Wall of Fire and Wall of Force. Ding! *Ambushed by invisible stalkers atop his instant fortress, and saved himself by throwing himself off the fortress while casting fireball and feather fall. Dungeons and Peers Uther joined the party on their journey to Selee, after meeting with them as they investigated Underdark entrances. He battled a marilith and a drow matriarch with them, and was present for the catastrophe that destroyed Ilytherra's home. Some time after her family was murdered, Ilytherra met Uther in at the Drunken Dragon Inn in Phlan. The two spoke about the dark elves and her path to redemption. Ilytherra would be confused by these words, however. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Guest Character